


Broken Hearted Lovers 2

by BJWinchester



Series: Broken Hearted Lovers [2]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bromance, F/M, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-08-21 20:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8260247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BJWinchester/pseuds/BJWinchester
Summary: Misha,and you have been happily married for 5 years. Wes is in 4th grade. Maison, 2nd little Destiny is just starting Kindergarten while Grant is a big  2yrs old. Terri and a certain co star seem to be hitting it off, and life is good. But when a misunderstandings arises will it be your down fall? Or can your live withstand anything?





	1. Forever and a day

**Author's Note:**

> This is part two of Broken Hearted Lovers, I highly suggest reading it as well.

You stand in the middle of your bed room and slip on your satin red dress. Misha walks in.

"Just in time, like always." you say." Can you zip me up please?" you ask.

"Do I have to?" he asks nuzzling your neck with his lips.

"If you don't want to be late you do." you say.

"How about we just not go?" he suggests 

"Misha, Gen and Jared put a lot of thought into this party, we have to go." You tell him.

"I know I just would have rather spent our anniversary alone." he says zipping up your dress.

" We'll be alone tonight." you remind him. You turn around to find your husband in a tux. His blue eyes sparkling.

"Wow." You say 

"You like?" he asks 

" very much." you tell him pressing your lips to his.

"Daddy, Grandma's on the phone." you both turn to see Destiny in her ruffled white dress with a red flow in the center. She has your hair and eye color and Mishap is always saying she's your mini me. 

Misha pats her on the head as he leaves the room.

"Aren't you pretty as a picture." you say as she climbs up on your bed.

"Terri helped me." she says.

" well she did a good job." you say slipping your shoes on.

"Mommy. Will Pop-pop and Maw-Maw be there?" she asks of your parents.

"No honey, pop-pop isn't feeling well remember, but we'll go visit them soon." you tell her. Terri steps in the door way holding Grant. She was wearing a little black dress and her hair was swept up.

"you look amazing." you say.

"You too." she replies "it was nice of Jared and Gen to invite me." 

" well if they hadn't, we would have. Your family." you insist. You smile at Grant he looks so much like his daddy, in his little matching tuxedo and his blue eyes. Minutes later your down stairs ready to go. 

" Everything ok with your folks?" you ask Misha.

"yep. Their going to pick Wes and Maison at Vicki and Todd's then meet us at the party." he says. "wow, Grant we get to escort the three prettiest ladies I town aren't we lucky?" he says. 

"Daddy your silly." Destiny.

"Silly? Me?" he asks making a goofy face. You all laugh as he helps you with your coat. You pull up outside of the banquet hall, the valet rushes around to Misha's side as you and Terri get out with the kids. Terri hurries the children I side as you wait for your husband.

"Before we go in, I want to give you this." he says handing you a small box. You take it smiling at him. Slowly you open it to find a ring. It's two intertwined hearts, one has your birthstone the other Misha's. Your names are engraved on each side and together forever engraved on the inside.

" Misha, it's beautiful." you say as he slips it on your finger.

" I love you y/n. For ever and a day." he tells you 

I love you too." you say kissing him. Then you wrap your arm around his and walk in to meet your friends


	2. The Party

You walk into the party, it's full of friends and family. The band is loud and you see Mark and Richard up on stage with them. Richard see's you and immediately stops the music. 

"Ladies and gentlemen, our guest of honor have arrived. Mr. And Mrs. Collins." he calls out. Everyone turns to face you as applause erupts. You hug those close to you while Misha shakes hands. Wes and Madison run toward you. Wes in his tux and Maison in her her long silver dress. Both looking so grown up. 

" Do you like my dress ma?" Madison asks.

"I love it." you tell her beaming. " and look at you Wes, looking like your dad.". you tell him. 

"Speech speech." Richard started chanting and everyone joined in. Gen practically pushed the two of you toward the stage. Mishap and you stood on the stage smiling. You saw Misha's parents holding Destiny and Grant, Jensen and Danielle, smiling from a near by table, and Tall Jared over by the bar. There were so many people that you weren't sure if you were even going to have time to say hi to everyone.

"First we want to thank Jared and Gen." You say. Everyone clapped in agreement as Jared raised his glass and Gen smiled.

"And we want to thank all of you for coming and helping us celebrate." Misha chimed. "It's so great to know how blessed we are to have so many friends. But even with all these friends I wouldn't be nearly as blessed if I didn't have this wonderful woman by my side." he says wrapping his arm around you. 

"awe...." everyone chimed.

" She could have do e better!" Jensen called from his table. Everyone laughed.

"I don't think so." you say "I remember the day he saved me from heart ache. I've been blessed ever since." you say kissing his cheek.

Mishap made a awe shucks kind of face then turned to the band. Music started and you smiled as Mark began to sing.

Misha hoped off the stage and held his hand out to you. You hoped down into his arms and the two of you began to dance.

"Wise men say  
Only fools rush in.  
But I can't help,  
Falling in love with you.

Like a river flows,  
Gently to the sea,  
Darling so it goes,  
Something's are meant to be.

Take My hands,  
Take my whole life too.  
For I can't help, falling in love with you.

No I can't help. Falling in love with you."

Everyone clapped, as Misha, pulled you close and presses his lips to yours.

"Allright, enough of this mushy crap! Let's party!" Richard yelled.

The rest of the night was a wonderful blur. You think you actually spent maybe thirty minutes with your husband as everyone seemed to want your or Misha's undivided attention. You were standing at the bar as a very intoxicated Jared had you cornered.

"I am so glad you two are together y/n. " he said.

"Me too, Misha's the best." you say.

"yes, you are too." he says hugging you tightly. 

"Thanks Jared." you say.

"I love you..." he says.

"We love you to Jared." 

"That's when Gen said let's throw them a party, I was like Hell yeah." he says.

"It's a great party." you tell him smiling.

" Not like the ones you throw." he says. "That party you threw for Jim was epic." he says.

" Thanks Jared. Really, but this is awesome." you assure him. 10 min later and he still won't let you go. 

"Jeff? Jared it's Jeff." you say as Jeffrey Dean Morgan steps up to the bar.

"Jeff, my man.!" Jared says.

Jeff looked up "Hey Jared." he says while giving you a look of annoyance 

You hurry away and find your husband talking to his parents.

"There you are, Mom and dad are getting ready to take off with the kids." he says. Misha's parents had offered to take the kids back to the hotel with them for the night.

"Are you sure you can handle all four of them? We could keep Grant if you'd like." you say about the sleeping child in her arms.

"Touch this baby and i'll chew your hand off" she teased

 

Well alrighty then." you say laughing.

"They'll be fine." he dad assures you. You both kiss the kiss and send them off. 

As the night.started to end one by one friends came and found you to day goodnight. Gen came up to you excited. 

"you'll never guess how much you raised for( your fav charity) " she says in stead of gifts you had both asked for everyone to make a donation.

"5,625.00" she tells you.

" Wow.. that is awesome." you say. 

"Not bad." Misha, agreed. 

"Hey y/n, what do you make of that?" Misha asks you follow his eyes to see Mark and Terri sitting at a table alone. You watch as Mark leans in and says something to which Terri bust out laughing. 

"They've been like that all night." Gen says.

"Really? How about that?" you say. 

"Hey um y/n could I talk to you a minute?" Jensen says 

"Sure." you say as the two of you walk off. " What's up?" 

"Dannie's birthday is coming up. I was hoping you could help me plan something really romantic. I mean beyond flowers and what not." he says.

" Sure. I'd love too." you say 

"Great, I'll call you. Oh and don't say anything to Jared or Misha.... they can't..." 

"Keep a secret?" you finish with a smile.

"yeah." he says.

" not a problem." you say as he kisses your cheek.

"Hey you hitting on my wife?" Misha asks as he comes up behind you.

" I told you she could do better." Jensensaid with a wink. "Night guys "

" Hey I just wanted you to know, Mark's going to give me a ride home." Terri says as she walks over to you.

"Ok, have a good night." you say trying to sound as if curiosity wasn't eating you up. You watch as she walks back to him and he wraps his coat around her shoulders before escorting her out.

"you ready to go?" Misha asks.

"So ready." you say.

Once home you unlock the door but before you can go in Misha picks you up bridal style and carries you into thr house.

" I love you Mrs Collins." He whispers.

"I love you too." you say as he carries you up the stairs and to your bed room 


	3. The Call

You stand barefooted in your kitchen, one of Misha's T-shirts hanging loosely to your knees. You take toast out of the toaster just as the phone rings an you drop it on a plate, before answering the phone. 

"Hello." you say. 

" Hey, y/n. It's Jensen." 

" Hey Jense." you reply.

" Sorry for calling so early, I just wanted to give you a call before Danielle got up." he said in a quiet tone.

" Nah, it's ok" you hear Misha coming down the stairs, and slip out the sliding door onto the back porch.

" So I was thinking Jensen, How about a small elegant get together." you suggest.

" yeah, that sounds like her style, she's not the big blow out type." Jensen says. 

" yeah I thought so too, but you know not just a regular dinner." you start, but are interrupted with a small tapping sound. You turn to find your husband standing bare chested in his pajama pants, with his lips pressed against the glass as he puffed breath onto it. He then made a heart in the mist. You laugh.

" Hey Jensen, Can you meet me at our Starbucks say in an Hour?" you ask. 

" Yeah, not a problem." he says. You disconnect and walk back into the Kitchen.

" Good morning my beautiful wife," Misha says as he pulls a carton of egg whites from the fridge.

" Morning, sleep well?" you ask.

" Very well." he says kissing your cheek as you go to retrieve your toast.

" So who was on the phone?" He asks.

" Hmm? Oh nobody." you say Grabbing the ( your favorite Jam or jelly) Jar. He eyes you a minute.

" You were out there for a while for a nobody." he says.

" Was I?" you ask he looked as if he was about to say something when the door bell rang.

" Crap, that's your parents with the kids." You say. You hurry toward the stairs and take them two at a time. Misha chuckled.

" Why are you getting dressed? Not like they don't know were sleeping together!" he calls after you as he goes to answer the door.

Misha....

I woke to the sound of the phone ringing and you gone,, along with my make love not war shirt. I roll my ass out of bed and head down the stairs just as you stepped out side to talk to who ever it was that had decided to call so early in the morning. I watch you as I grab the orange juice out of the fridge, you look deep in conversation. I pour a glass and then decide to get your attention. You turn to see me and laugh, damn that smile. I can't help but think how lucky I am. I see you disconnect and move to make my breakfast.. 

"Good morning my beautiful wife." I say.

"morning sleep well?" you ask.

" Very well" I tell you as you lay the phone on the counter. I glance at the caller I.D only to see Jensen and Danielle's number.

" So who was on the phone?" I ask

" No body." you say. That' odd why is it a secret you were talking to one of our closest friends.

" You were out there a while for a nobody." I say

" Was I?" you reply. I was about to inform you that I knew who it was when the door bell rings. You make a mad dash up the stairs and I can't help but laugh.

" Why are you getting dressed? Not like they don't already know were sleeping together." I call after you. I open the door to find My mom with the kids. Destiny Wes and Maison Run past me as if I wasn't even there.

" Hello to you too!" I call at them, as I take Grant from her.

" Hope they were good mom." I say. 

" Are you kidding? They were angels as always, I think they wore your dad out though, he's still sleeping back at the motel." She says stepping inside.

" Where's y/n?" she asks. 

" Getting dressed." I say as I set Grant on the ground. He takes off to fin the others who are in the living room gathered around the t.v

"Oh well I can't stay, but We want to take you all out for Supper tonight." She says.

" Mom, you don't have to do that, We can just cook something here." I tell her.

" No no, we insist, Besides your father already promised them a trip to chucky cheese." she says. 

" Well ok then, Guess we'll see you tonight." I say. A minute after she was gone you appeared at the stairs.

" She leave already?" you ask. You were dressed very nice in a flowered summer dress, and a heart shaped locket I had given you when we had just started dating. 

" Yep, guessed you got all dolled up for nothing." I tell you.

" Actually, I have something I need to run out and do." you say grabbing your keys off the table.

" But the kids just got home." I remind you confused.

" I know, but It won't take long, love you." you say giving me a quick peck before heading out the door. I stand there stunned a moment, what could be so important that you can't even tell the kids hi first? I wonder.

 

"


	4. Spy

Misha,

"Daddy, Can we go to the bookstore?" Destiny asked me.

" Now pumpkin, can't we go another day?" I ask She looks up at me with those big ( your eye color) eyes like her mom and shows me a large book. 

" Please Daddy, The New Bad Benny Bunny came out today, and I just have to have it.... Please Daddy PLEEEASSE?" she begged. I sigh and glance at the clock. It was 10 am, the book store was just opening, Destiny had been talking about this new book ever since she found out and I know how much it means to her. 

" Ok, Go tell your brother and sister to get ready to go." I say. Destiny gives a little squeal and hurries to tell the others. I have no idea when you are going to be back from what ever it was you ran off to do. I Jot a Note down and leave it on the counter, before heading of to get Grant ready.

 

Starbucks 

" So What I'm thinking Jensen is something Simple." You say as you sip ( your fav coffee or latte) 

" Yeah, I'd have to agree... Danielle isn't really into all that extravaganza kind of stuff." Jensen agrees with a nod. You had asked him to meet you at the What you called our Starbucks because it was exactly halfway between their home and yours. 

" Good, so were on the same page." You tell him. 

" Aren't we always?" he asks. You smile and nod, other than Misha you an Jensen did seem to have the most in common. Jensen Laughed.

"So I Was thinking a small dinner party of 8 at Sophia's maybe?" You suggest.

" Whoa you think you can do that, in such a short time? It's really hard to get into." Jensen asks. You give him your ye of little faith look.

" What?" he asks.

" Before I came here, I swung by and well it took some negotiation but, if you want I did manage to reserve a table for 8 the Friday before her birthday." You tell him. 

" Are you serious?" Jensen ask surprised. You Nodd.

" How the hell did you do that?" Jensen asks. 

"Sophia's nephew Owes me a favor from when I got him VIP at the last convention." You say.

" Is there anyone who doesn't owe you a favor?" He asks. you shrug. 

" Any way are you interested?" you ask.

" Duh of course." he says.

"Cool, well you will need to go by and plan a menu by Thursday, so that it will be all set, because as you know they run out of everything really fast." you tell him Jensen Jumps up, pulls you to your feet and wraps his arms around you.

" y/n you are the absolute best." he says hugging you. 

" Well I'm not done yet." you say. 

Misha and kids.

I finally manage to drag my kids out of the book store, each of us with a new book in hand, I even got y/n a book from ( your fav author) 

" Dad can we get an Italian Ice?" Wes asks. 

" Sure why not?" I say smiling. Max's Ice and smoothie was right down the lane so we made a quick dash inside. As we sat inside eating our frozen treats the kids were busy talking about their new purchases and I listened absentmindedly. I had tried to call you twice on your cell and once on our home phone but you never answered. I was starting to worry, it wasn't like you to not answer a call from me. I glance out my window and my eyes widened when I see you across the street sitting inside our Starbucks with nun other than Jensen. A sense of relief washed over me, and I was about to point you out to the kids when what I saw next caught me off guard. You and Jensen were standing, talking as if in a deep discussion, when suddenly he kissed you. I could feel my heart quicken. That looked like more than a friendly kiss, there was a lot of emotion in that kiss especially on Jensen's part. He hugged you and you hugged him back, a long hug. Then another peck on the cheek then, he left with a spring in his step. I sat there watching you, I couldn't even hear the kids anymore, just the beating of my heart. You pulled your phone out of your purse and I expected you to call me back as soon as you see my name but instead you stick your phone back inside your purse and head off toward your car.

You.

"So I was thinking that we could plan a little get away for you and Danielle, a romantic kind of weekend just the two of you." I tell Jensen. 

" That's great, but what about the kids?" He asks. 

"They could stay with us for that weekend." you suggest.

" Really?" He asks. 

" Sure." I say. Jensen grabs me and kisses me. Just a friendly peck on the lips.

" You are amazing." He says. I laugh 

" Well, it's the least I can do, Danielle is one of my best friends. Now don't forget to go to Sophia's and I'll get on that little getaway for you." I tell him 

"That Sounds awesome." he says giving you a hug.

" Ok well, I'll talk to you tomorrow at work." I say. Jensen gives me a quick kiss on the cheek before heading on his way. You Pull your phone out of your purse to check the time, only to find the battery is dead. 

" Nice." you moan before shoving it back into your purse and heading toward your car.


	5. Friends or Foes

You walk into the house only to find it empty. You shed your coat just as the front door opens and in walks your husband and 4 kids.

" Mommy!" Destiny exclaims running toward you.

" Hey baby Girl, how was your time with Grandma and Grandpa?" You ask.

" Fun, grandpa taught me how to shoot milk out of my nose!" she says proudly.

" Did he now?" you ask looking at Misha. Who shrugs.

" yeah, wanna see?" she asks you.

" Maybe later. " You say.

"So how was your thing?" Misha asked

" Good." you say giving Destiny butterfly kisses, before setting her down, 

" So where have you been?" You ask looking at Misha, who was holding a sleeping Grant.

" Book store." he said matter of fact like. You look at him confused, was he angry? 

" Yeah Mommy look what I got." Destiny says showing you her book. 

" Benny The Bad Bunny 2? That's awesome honey." you tell her smiling.

" Yeah and check this out." Wes says showing you his book.

"Marvin The Warrior.... I hear that's a great one." you say. " what did you get Maison?" 

"Mr Toad takes a ride." she tells you. 

" That's a classic." you reply. 

" I'm going to go lay him down." Misha says turning to leave, You thought about going after him but the kids were craving your attention.

" Can we read now mommy?" Destiny asks.

" Honey let's wait till after supper ok?" you suggest. 

" ahh." she says disappointed.

" Come on Des, I'll read to you." Wes tells his little sister,

" yea!" she exclaims. 

" Thank you wes." You say.

" no problem, come on Maison." he says taking his sisters into the living room. You go to find your husband.

Misha's POV

I take Grant upstairs and carefully lay him in his bed. I watch him in peaceful sleep, but my mind was as far away from my son as it could be.

"Maybe the whole thing with Jensen wasn't what I thought it was. Maybe her and Jensen just happened to run into each other. Yeah I'm sure that's what happened, all that other stuff was just my insecurity from Vicki." I assure myself. 

" Hey," I hear you say.

"Hi." I say turning to face you.

" You ok?" you ask.

" Yeah, just tired." I tell you, I cross the room to her and wrap my arms around you. Then press my lips to yours. We stand there embraced in our sons door way for what seems like a life time. 

" wow, that was nice." You say your (y/ec) eyes staring into my eyes. 

" I love you." I say. You look at me with a confused look on her face.

" I love you too, are you sure your ok?" you asks. 

" fine, oh I got you something." I tell you. I turn and pick up the small bag I had carried in with me. I hand it to her, and she smiles. God that amazing smile. you reach into the bag and pulls out a book.

" The Pokey Little Puppy?" she says amused. 

" That's Grant's" I say taking it from you, I reach into the bag and take out another book. 

" A Peace of Mind? Misha I've been wanting to read this so bad." you say smiling at me.

" I know, when I saw it I just had to get it for you." I reply. 

" You spoil me." you tell me giving me a kiss. Grant makes a small grunt and we step out of his room so not to wake him. 

" Hey so um, did you see anyone while you were out and about?" I ask trying to sound casual. You looked at me for a brief second. 

" No. Why did you?" you ask. 

" Nope." I say. 

" You hungry?" you ask me quickly, almost to quickly.

" uh no kids and I grabbed a bite on the way home." I say. You smile and turn to head back down stairs. I watch you go and fight the lump in my throat.

You......

You hate lying to Misha, it's the hardest thing you've ever done. By the time you hit the last step you were feeling so guilty that, you turned and headed back up the stairs to tell him the truth. You stopped at the top of the landing when you hear Misha's voice.

" Yeah mom, not a problem." he's saying. You realize he must be on his cell and sigh as you turn and head back down stairs, it's waited this long a little longer won't hurt. You think.


	6. Pizza Anyone?

Misha pulls an into the mini Van up into the Pizza place's parking lot, his parents pulled up next to us. The kids hopped out of the van almost before it had stopped. 

" Hey mom, dad." you say climbing out as Misha unstraps Grant. 

" Hello dear." your mother in law says hugging you.

" Are we ready to have some fun?" Misha's dad asks the kids. 

" Yeah!" They all yell. You and Misha laugh as the Maison and Destiny Grab their Grandfathers hand and pull him across the road. You take Grant from Misha while he escorts his mom across the street. Once inside your eyes are almost blinded by the sight of flashing lights from the hundreds of video games, as well as the loudness of happy Children running and laughing every where. Misha's Dad is handing out coins to the other children and they take off in different directions like mice. You pick a table close enough to all the commotion yet far enough away you don't have to yell to be heard by each other. Misha and his dad took Grant to play in the ball pit, leaving you alone with Misha's mom

"So y/n how have you been?" your mother in law asks you. " We didn't get a chance to talk the other night at the party."

" Yeah, it was kind of crazy wasn't it?" you agree.

" So how's work?" she asks you.

" Great. " you reply.

" That's goo. Misha said you two haven't had a lot of scenes together lately." she says.

" Yeah, well that should be changing soon." you assure her.

" Oh good I do enjoy seeing you two work together." she says. You give her a smile.

" How Are Elizabeth, Sasha, and Danielle?" you ask regarding your brother and sisters inlaws.

" They are all well, they really wanted to be here, but they just couldn't get away. " She explains.

"That's ok, we Understand. Tell them we miss them." you say giving her a smile.

" I will." she says as the men return.

" Will what?" Misha asks setting Grant in a near by high chair.

" I was jut telling your mom to tell the others we miss them." you say. 

" Yeah... We gonna have to get out there and see everyone real soon." Misha agrees. 

" Mama... Come see what I can do." Destiny calls, 

" That is my qu." you say getting up. 

Misha 

I watch you leave to go be with our daughter.

" So son, are you going to tell us what's going on or are we just going to pretend that nothing is wrong." My mother asks.

" What?" I ask confused.

" Well you two are usually inseparable, but now you seem so tense around each other." she says.

" honestly, were fine as far as I know. I just get the feeling that she's trying really hard NOT to tell me anything." I tell them. 

" Did you ask her?" my father asks.  
" Not exactly." I admit.

" Well then how do you know if you don't ask? y/n Loves you I can see it in her eyes when she talks about you." Mom says

" I know.. And I love her to, I just.... I don't know it's probably nothing." I assure them. Mom was about to say something else when Maison and Wes appeared.

" Grandma, grandpa... come see." they begged. Mom and dad laugh then look at me.

" Go ahead. Grant and I will wait here for the Pizza." I tell them. They get up and mom gives me a quick peck on the cheek before following the kids. I sit there a minute just me and Grant.

" Their right man, your mom has never gave me reason to doubt her before. I just need to ask her. After all communication is the key." I tell him. He laughs at me his eyes sparkling and I can't help but smile back. You had left your phone on the table and just then it rang. Not recognizing the number I answer.

" Hello?" 

" Yes, may I speak to Mrs Collins please?" a voice asks.

" She's unavailable, can I take a message?" I ask.

" Yes, this is Troy. From Honey Mooners travel agency. I wanted to let her know that I was able to get a weekend cabin that she had requested for the 14th-16th. If you could have her just call me back and confirm please." he says. I sit there stunned for a moment. The 14th-16th? 

" Hello?" The man says.

"yeah, I'm sorry when did you say?" I asked there was a bit of static and then the phone went dead. 

"Hello?" I say but there was no answer. 

The Pizza arrived followed by everyone else. 

" Hey you ok?" y/n asks as we divy up the slices.

"Someone called for you." I say.

" Who?" you ask 

" I'm not sure the phone went dead." I tell you.

" Oh, well if it's important I'm sure they'll call back." you say. I force a smile back as you wrap your arm around mine and kiss my cheek. I had almost forgotten about the phone call as we all joked and laughed about days passed. When your phone rang again. You glanced at the number.

" I need to take this." you say as you slip away from the table and answer the phone.

"yes this is her." you say as you walk away. I watch you. The look on my face must have said it all as my parents spoke.

"Communication son... If you're gonna have a long happy marriage you have to have communication." dad says.

" I know dad." I say.

" Daddy is something wrong?" Maison asks.

" What? Of course not." I tell her smiling.

" Can we go cash in our tickets?" Wes asks.

"Sure." I tell them. The three of them run off to cash in on their prizes. 

" Hey" y/n says as she returns.

" Who was that?" I ask.

" Just business." you say. I look at you curious.

" Well were going to go back to the hotel, got a plane to catch tomorrow." Mom says as her and dad get up to leave.

" What time is your flight?" Misha asks.

" 10 am sharp." Dad says.

" We'll be there to see you off." I tell them.

" You don't have to." mom says.

" We want to." You say. we all give kisses and head to the car. The kids with their arms full of all the prizes they got from over an hour at games.

I glance at the kids asleep in the back seat. 

"y/n." I say.

" yeah?" 

"Were Good right?" I ask You glance at me.

" Of course. Why would you ask that?" you ask concerned 

" I don't know, you just seem preoccupied lately." I reply.

" Have I? I'm sorry. What if I make it up to you." you asks

" And how shall you do that?" I ask. You lean and whisper into my ear.

"I'll show you as soon as we get home." you mutter. The feel of your breath against my skin and the scent of your perfume make my heart quicken and I pick up speed.


	7. Breaking point

The morning went way to quickly. The great thing about working on a show like Supernatural is were family, and as a family everyone understands when your gonna be late especially for things like seeing your parents off. The good bye was rather emotional for Misha, It's hard to say good bye, knowing you won't be seeing someone for quite some time. You drop the kids off at school, and daycare and head toward the set. You're phone dings indicating you have a text message. 

" Hey y/n, I just want to thank you for everything your doing." Jensen says 

"My pleasure." you reply. Your phone dings again.

"Are you sure you and Misha will be able to watch the kids that weekend?" Jensen asks.

"Well it will be just me, I forgot that Misha will be gone that Saturday." you tell him. 

Bing.

"Oh man I knew that, totally forgot myself. Maybe I should find someone else to watch them." Jensen suggested.

" No... It's fine. Terri will be there, between the two of us I think we can handle them. " you reply.

You erase your messages as Misha pulls into a near by gas station.

" That's a pretty intense conversation." Misha says. You laugh.

" Jensen giving me shit about being late." you lie.

" Yeah like he's Mr Perfect." Misha says half heartedly. You nod.

" Right? Hey you want anything?" you ask opening your car door.

"Coffee." he says. 

" Coming up." you say with a wink. With out realizing it you dropped your phone on the floor board of the car. 

Misha.

I watch you walk into the gas station. Suddenly I hear your phone bing. I reach over and pick it up off the floor. 

" Have I told you how much I love you? You're the best y/n." Jensen said. I sat there frozen with your phone in my hand. The world stopped. I felt sick to my stomach...

" How could they? My wife and my best friend?" I think as I slam my hand down hard onto the steering wheel. The passenger door opens and you hop in. You set my coffee in the holder and open your bottle of water.

"2.50for a bottle of water. I mean come on dude, it's freaken water. What was it made by Mermaids or something?" You moan. I say nothing jut slam the car into drive and speed off.

" Misha, What the hell? You trying to get a ticket?" you ask. 

" I know." I mutter.

" Know what?" you ask trying to sound confused.

" Don't give me that shit! I know you've been lying to me!" I hiss doing my best not to raise my voice.

"What are you talking about?" you ask

" You and Jensen, I know everything, don't try to deny it!" I growl. 

" Oh." you say biting the corner of your bottom lip.

" Oh!? Oh?! IS THAT ALL YOU CAN SAY? OH?! GOD DAMN IT Y/N... " I force my self to stop talking and inhale deeply as we pull up to the guard shack. Jimmy waves us through and I practically take out the curb as I angrily go onto the lot.

" Misha! Calm down, it' not that big a deal!" you say almost in tears.

" ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?! NOT THAT BIG A DEAL?!" I yell as I slam the car into park and jump out. You follow trying to keep up.

" Hey Misha." Mark Sheppard says.

" Where the Hell is Jensen?!" I hiss at him. He looks at me confused.

"Misha, what in the Hell is wrong with you? I know you don't like me lying but we thought it was best." You say tear welding up in your eyes. 

" DID YOU HEAR THAT? MY WIFE AND MY BEST FRIEND THOUGHT IT WAS BEST NOT TO TELL ME.. HOW GOD DAMN NICE OF THEM!" I'm so mad now I'm shacking. 

" What am I missing?" Mark asks confused. 

" Hey guys made it huh?" I turn to see Jensen and Jared heading toward me before I could stop myself I was in front of Jensen my fist connecting with his pretty boy lying face, taking him by complete surprise. Jensen went down and I went down on top of him, tossing a couple of punches before Jared and Mark pull me off, as you yell for me to stop. 

" MISHA! WHAT THE HELL?!" Jared asks as he helps Jensen to his feet. His lip was swollen and bleeding and a bruise was starting to form on his right cheek. 

"OH MY GOD MISHA HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?!" you shout, going to check on Jensen.

" ME?! ARE YOU SHITTING ME RIGHT NOW? I'VE GIVEN YOU FIVE YEARS OF MY LIFE AND THIS IS WHAT I GET?!" I shout.

" Misha what in the hell are you talking about?!" Jared asks as I shrug away rom Marks grip. By this time a small group of crew have gathered.

"What you guys don't know? Well let me be the first o tell you how MY WIFE AND BEST FRIEND ARE HAVING AN AFFAIR!" I snap 

"WHAT?!" you , Jensen, Mark and Jared say together.

"Don't try to deny it! I seen the Text Message, and the secret meeting at Starbucks, and all the secret phone calls! Plus you admitted to me you were keeping it from me!" I hiss. 

" YOU JACK ASS! I WAS HELPING HIIM PLAN A STUPID SURPRISE PARTY FOR DANIELLE!" you yell as you shove me with both hands a knocking me into Mark as you push past and run off. I stand there stunned. 

" Really man, You'd think I'd do that to you? And y/n... My god she loves you more than anything. To think that of either of us." Jensen says. Suddenly the anger was replaced by guilt, and embarrassment.

" God Jensen, I'm sorry." I say looking at him.

" Yeah, well, I'm not the one you need to worry about right now." Jensen says. I close my eyes and try to wish the night mare away. But when I open my eyes it's all still there.

" Misha. Go find your wife." Jared says. I swallow hard, give a nod and run to find the love of my life and beg her to forgive me.

 

"


	8. Heart Break Hotel

You run to your trailer as tears spill down your face. Once inside you slam the door and lean your head against the wall. 

" How could he even think that?" you ask yourself. The door to the trailer opens and you cuss yourself for not locking it.

"y/n.... I'm so sorry." Misha says. You turn your back to him.

"What ever." you say.

"y/n please... I was a jerk. I just.... I let all these stupid thoughts run wild through my head and No matter how I tried I just couldn't get them to stop." Misha admits. 

" You don't trust me." You say matter of fact like.

" I do..." he starts.

" Really?!" you snap turning to face him. " Then how could you think I would do that to you? And with one of your best friends? Jesus Misha!"

" I don't know. I'm so sorry baby." he says sadly.

"I would never hurt you like that." you say.

"And deep down I knew that.... I just... God y/n I'm so sorry. You want me to beg? Fine I'm begging." Misha tells you, his blue eyes starting to water. You grit your teeth and push past him

" Where are you going?" he asks.

" Make up. " you say

"We need to talk about this." he says following you out the door.

" You accused me of doing something that you damn well know I could never do, and you beat up your best friend for the same reason, and now you want to talk? I don't want to talk to you." you spat as you storm off. 

Misha.

I stand there watching the love of my life stomp off

." She has every right to be mad at me, I should have just asked her instead of assuming." I think to myself. 

" Hey how did it go?" Mark asks as he approaches me.

" Could have went better, She won't even talk to me." I tell him.

"Maybe she needs a little time." Mark says.

" Yeah... I hope that's all it is." I say with a sigh.

You.

You made your way to set from hair and make up, thank full that you and Misha have no scenes together. Jared and Jensen are sitting in their chairs waiting. When they see you they immediately get up and approach you. 

" Hey... " Jared says.

" Hey, your self. wow Jense you can't even tell you and Misha.........." you let your words

" Yeah, well it took a extra but Jessica was able to pull it off." he says with a smile. " Did you and Misha talk?" 

" I can't talk to him right now." You say looking down at your script. 

" He made a mistake y/n" Jared says.

" Yeah, I mean come on, can you really blame him? He saw us at Starbucks that day, the phone calls... I can see how he would possibly think that we..." Jensen says

" He should have trusted me." you insist.

" Alright everyone let's do this." Richard Speight Jr called. 

" I forgot he was directing this episode." you say changing the subject.

" Yeah. Should be fun." Jared says as you all take your place.

Misha.

I stood in the shadows watching you, I feel so awefull that all this has happened. If I had just done like my parents said and talked to you, asked you straight out what was going on with you and Jensen, hell I could have even asked Jensen himself. How could I think that two of the most important people of my life would ever do such a thing?" I ask my self. 

When the scene ended I quietly walk toward you, hoping to have just a moment, a moment to talk to say again how sorry I was. I know how bad you felt when ( your ex boyfriend) did the same thing, accused you of messing around with Mark of all people. I know how hurt you were by that, and now I've gone and done the same thing. 

" Misha, hey can I go over something with you?" Richard asks, stopping me in my track.

" Can it wait a minute?" I ask. I look over his shoulder and see you, our eyes lock but just for a moment before you look away and hurry off.

"I really need to go over something with you." he says.

" yeah, sure what?" I ask with a sigh, you and I were going to have to wait just a little longer


	9. Romance in the Air.

You....

You couldn't wait to get out of there when you were finally done. Not wanting to ride with Misha you call for a driver and take off before he had a chance to realize you were gone. You unlocked your key, and almost broke into tears when you hear Destiny talking to Terri in the Living room. You toss the keys into the small bowl on the hall table and peek around the corner.

" And what are we doing?" you ask Destiny pops her ( your h/c) up and looks at you.

" Mommy!" she calls running to you. You sweep her up and hug her tight your eyes watering slightly., 

" Are you ok Mommy?" She asks 

" I'm fine, just happy to see you." you say.

" Where's daddy?" She asks.

" Working late. so what are you and Terri up to?" you ask.

" She's kicking my butt at candy land." Terri says with a chuckle. 

" She is the best." you say setting her down you make your way to grant who is in his playpen.

" And how are you little man?" you ask.

" Good as always." Terri says. 

" Mommy guess what. Terri has a date!" Destiny exclaims.

" Really?" you say surprised,

" Yeah, I hope you don't mind, Mark asked me out to a movie." she says sheepishly.

" No Why would I mind? That's great you and Mark." you say smiling.

" Yeah, well were just kind of in the getting to know you stage, but I do like him." she says smiling. The Phone rings and Terri answers.

" Oh Hi Misha, Yeah she's here you want to talk to her?" She says. quickly you turn and leave the room.

" Um actually I think she's changing Grant, want me to have her call you?" Terri asked. " Oh ok. see you soon." she says hanging up the phone.

" Ok um y/n, would you like to tell me what in the hell is going on with you two?" Terri asked as she followed you into the kitchen.

Misha.

By time I got done , and back to the Trailer I was surprised and concerned to find you were gone. The car was still here so I wasn't sure if you were still here at the set or not. 

I pic up my phone and call home.

" Hello?" 

" Hey, Terri. Is y/n home?" I ask hopeful.

" Oh hi Misha, Yeah, she's here. Wanna talk to her?" 

" Could I?" I ask.

" Um actually I think she's changing Grant. Want her to call you back? She says. I can tell by her tone that she's lying.

" nah that's ok, I'll talk to her when I get home." 

"Ok see you soon." she says as we disconnect. Pissed I throw my phone. It hits the wall and falls onto the couch/

"Knock, knock. " Jared says, as he enters the trailer.

"Hey Jare." I mumble.

"So I take it You still haven't made up with y/n?" he asks leaning against the counter.

" How can I? She keeps avoiding me!" I snap. The door opens again and in walks Jensen, with out all the makeup you could still see the bruise and the swollen lip.

" God Jensen, I am so Sorry that I just came at you like that." I say.

" It looks worse than it is. I must say though Misha, When you get pissed off you got hell of a one two punch." Jensen says. The room became awkwardly silent. 

"so you and y/n." Jensen says finally. I growl at your name, and grab a beer from the fridge.

" ok.. look when you get home just." Jared starts.

"I'm not going home." I say as I toss the bottle cab in the trash and plop onto the couch.

" What? Man don't be like that." Jensen says.

"Why not I told her I was sorry. But it's not all my fault, She lied to me. " I say as I down my beer.

" Misha that was my fault I asked her not to tell you or Jared." Jensen confessed.

" What? Now I'm hurt." Jared says 

" Dude, neither one of you can keep a secret." Jensen says.

" I don't care damn it. She doesn't want to see me she doesn't have to. I've been down this road before, I know how it goes." I say as stubbornly. Jensen and Jared just stare at me in disbelief.

You 

The longer the time passes the more worried you become, not that you'd admit it. Sure he had a good reason to be mad, you know you had to take some blame in all of this, but five years, and he doesn't trust you? And what he did to Jensen, one of his closest friends. The thought just makes you mad again.

When supper came You were so worried that your insides hurt.

" Where's daddy?" Destiny asks.

" Working late,, now finish your food." you say. You couldn't eat so you just pushed your food around the plate.

" You want me to call him?" Terri offered.

" No, He's a big boy he knows his way home." you say as you clear the table.

" Come on Destiny, I'll get you ready for bed." Terri says taking the kids upstairs.

"thanks Terri." you say. As soon as the kids are out of the room the tears begin to flow. The door bell rings and you quickly wipe them away as you go to answer it.

" Hey Mark, Terri will be down in a minute." You say letting him inside.

"ok." he says " are you alright?" 

" sure, " you say way to quickly.

" You, sure? Because... Well Misha says he's staying at your trailer tonight." Mark tells you.

" Well Good, I don't care if he comes home or not." you lie.

" y/n darling, who are you trying to kid?" Mark asks.

" I don't know what you're talking about, Misha is a grown man, if he doesn't want to come home that's on him." you say as Terri comes down the stairs.

" Hey Mark," she says. 

" Hey." he replied kissing her cheek. 

"Look I don't think tonight is a good night to go out." Terri says. 

" Don't you dare!" you say before Mark can answer. "I don't need a baby sitter, You go have a good time." you insist. 

" Are you sure?" she asks.

"Yes, now go." you insist shooing them out the door. You shut the door and lean your head against it. Then you stand up straight and go to kiss your kids goodnight.


	10. Stubborn

Misha....

" Come on man, you need to go home and talk to her." Jensen said as I opened another bottle of beer. 

" SShhee hates mee." I slurred,

" Misha she doesn't hate you. She's hurt. " Jared tells me. 

"I know, You thinks I don't knows that?" I ask as I sway a bit. 

" Come on Meesh, If I can forgive you, y/n will." Jensen said downing his beer.

" Guys it's like eleven, I told Gen I'd be home by now, We need to go before I'm in the dog house." Jared says pulling his keys from his pocket, by promising Gen he wouldn't drink he made himself the designated driver.

" Oh Jare Jare, Gotta get home to the wifey?" Richard asked, he had joined the pity party around 7.

" Shut up man." Jared said annoyed. 

" Misha, here's what you're gonna do. You're gonna go in that house, take your wife in your arms and not let go till she says she forgives you." Jensen says stumbling toward me then plopping down next to me.

" Have you met my wife?" I ask with a grunt.

" Yesss I have as matters of fact.. And sshhe's amazzzen." Richard says.

" Yeah she is." I agree. 

" Soo, can we get out of here?" Jared asks again.

"You guys go on, I'll be fine." I insist. Jared rolls his eyes. Then sits across from me. He stares into my blood shot eyes.

" Misha, You need to go home, be with your wife. I know she's got to be worried to death about you." Jared says.

" Then why hasn't she called me, huh Mr knows it all?" I ask. 

" Because she's as stubborn as you are, but one of you is going to have to not be so damn stubborn." He tells me. I scoff and drink my beer.

" Do you love her Misha?" he asks.

" Of course I do. " I reply.

" Then tell her." He says.

" I did." I say finishing my beer.

" Do it again man, don't let her go with out a fight." Jared says.

" Yeah Misha, it's your house too, isn't it?" Richard says.

" Shut up!" Jared hissed.

"You're right, It's my house to, and I should be there also." I say getting up. 

" God Richard." Jared says with a grown.

" What? He's ready to go home isn't he?" Richard says as he follows Misha out the door, Jared turned to find Jensen asleep. 

"Come on Jensen." he says pulling him up.

" Where we going?" Jensen mumbles.

" I have a feeling it's gonna be an even longer night." Jared says as he ushers him out with the others.

You. 

You had fallen asleep on the couch, so when you heard the front door open you jumped up and rushed into the foyer.

" Misha?" You call.

" Uh, no y/n it's us." Terri says.

" oh." you say, pulling your robe around you.

" Did you have a good time?" You ask.

"I did." Mark says his arm around Terri.

" Me too." Terri says, smiling.

" That's nice," you say. 

Suddenly the door bell rang and you hurried to open it. You find Jared standing in the doorway half holding a very intoxicated Misha up.

" Honey I'm home." he slurred.

" Great," you say. A part of you is over joyed he is safe but the other part of you is angry that he's drunk.

" I'm sorry yn" Jared says. 

" What ever, put him on the couch." You say. Mark helps Jared get him into the living room. When they came back Jared gave you a hug. 

" Thanks for bringing him home Jared." You say.

"Yeah, he really is sorry y.n" He tells you,

" sure I can tell. Night" you say as you sadly turn and head to your room alone.

You had a restless night, tossing and turning, half sleeping and half listening for the possible sound of Misha coming up stairs. By the time the alarm sounded you felt as if you hadn't slept at all. Tiredly you dragged yourself out of bed, and went to take a shower. Minutes later you made your way down the stairs to find Terri and the kids having breakfast. You kiss Grant on top of the head.

" Good morning," you say to Destiny and Terri forcing a smile as you pour a cup of coffee.

" Mommy, why is daddy on the couch?" Destiny asks.

" He doesn't feel well honey, so let him sleep, ok?" You say kissing her. " Terri I know Misha and I usually take the kids to school, but I have to be to work and well......" you let your words drift 

" Uh sure I can take them." She tells you.

" Thanks." you say.

" Doesn't daddy have to work?" Destiny asks.

" Actually no daddy has the day off." you tell her. Your daughter gives a small nod and goes back to her breakfast.

" I gotta go or I'll be late. You guys have a good day." you say kissing your kids again.

" Bye mommy love you." Destiny says.

" Love you too." you reply, You stop and glance at Misha. He's sleeping, but he looks as if he's dreaming, you thought about waking him, but instead you grabbed, your keys from the bowl and headed out the door.


	11. The Dream

The Door bell rings waking me. I sit up from the couch and look around the empty house. It's quiet, to quiet. I hate when it's quiet like this it's such a lonely sound. The door bell rings again. 

"y/n,? Terri?" I call out. But know one answers me. The door bell rings a third time and I slowly make my way toward the door.

" Coming!" I call out. I open the door to see Jensen and Jared.

" Guys? What are you doing here?" I ask confused.

"Misha we need to talk to you." Jensen said. Both of them had red eyes, like they had been crying.

"Come in." I say moving to the side.

" Misha.....Something happened." Jensen said his voice cracking 

" What?" I asked as a chill ran down my spine.

"God Misha... y/n" Jared said.

" y/n?" I ask scared.

" Misha there was an accident on set... One of the over head lights, fell.... Nobody knows how." Jensen said.

" My God... is she ok? Is she at the hospital?" I ask grabbing my keys from the bowl near the front door.

" Misha, it happened so fast. No one even had time to think... One minute we were doing the scene and the next the light......" Jared tried to explain.

" What hospital is she at?" I ask getting annoyed.

" Misha the light hit her, there so heavy...." Jensen says his eyes watering.. I stand there looking at them waiting for them to tell me where my wife was.

" Misha she was killed instantly." Jared says finally, in almost a sob.

" What?" I ask stunned. " No your mistaken..." 

" God Misha I wish we were," Jensen says. I back up till I stumble onto the stairs and fall on my back side,

"Misha, were so sorry." Jensen says sitting next to me. 

" No, I didn't get to tell her, how much I love her.... I didn't get to tell her...." My voice trails as the front door opens. 

"Misha, Is it true? The Radio it said y/n,,,,," Terri says. I look up at her and my children. Standing there starring at me for answers.

" Daddy.... I want mommy." Destiny said running to me.

" Dad, tell me it's not true." Wes begged as he and Maison stood there staring at me. Tears over flow from my eyes as I hug our daughter.

" No.... God no." Terri says.

" Why did you let her go? You should have stopped her." Terri hissed.

" She's right Misha, She loved you and you just let her walk out that door with out saying anything." Jensen says.

" What?" I ask confused.

"Daddy bring mommy back..." Destiny whined.

" I can't honey." I say

"I hate you! I want mommy!" She yells at me, turning and clinging to Jensen. Jensen picks her up and holds her. 

"Destiny....." I say.

 

The Dream changed, and Misha finds himself walking back into the house, after burying his wife. He's wearing a dark suit and is carrying his young son Grant. Terri comes to him in a black dress and takes the baby. He walks into the living room to see all his friends and family sitting and standing around waiting for him. Destiny is sitting on Jareds lap, her eyes blood shot from crying. Wes and Maison are talking to y/n's parents. 

" Misha." a voice says. I turn to see my dad who hugs me.

" I told you communication is the key." He says.

" I know I'm sorry." I say sadly.

" Go talk to her." He says smiling

" I can't dad, she's gone." I say tears welding up.

"No, go talk to her." He says again.

" I can't." I insist.

" Just talk to her." My mother says.

" She's gone what's the matter with you?" I say annoyed. " All I have is my kids now." I say.

"Were taking, Grant and Destiny home with us." Your mom says standing in front of me with my children.

" What no, not my babies." I say as I watch them head out the door. 

" Were going with mom." Wes says as he takes his sisters hand and leaves.

" No come back," I call. Jensen stands in front of me 

" They took my kids." I tell him.

" You're alone man." He says. I look around everyone is gone the house is empty. I turn back to him and he too is gone.

I fall to my knees and cry.

 

I wake with a start, it takes me a second to realize I had been dreaming. I can hear chatter in the other room and jump up. I hurry into the kitchen to find Terri, and the kids.

" Hi daddy." Destiny says as she sets a bowl in the sink.

" Good morning Misha, did we wake you?" Terri asks. 

" No." I say as I pick up my daughter and spin her, before hugging her tight.

" Daddy. I can't breathe." She says.

" Sorry." I say setting her down.

"y/n" I say

"She just left for work." Terri says.

" I gotta go, I have to tell her I love her." I say as I run from the room. I stop remembering that Jared had drove me home. I run back to the Kitchen.

" I need a ride." I tell Terri.

" Ok, we can drop the kids off at school first and then...." 

" No,, No school today. Today were gonna go see mommy at work." I say 

" Yeah!" Destiny shouts,

" So come on already." I say picking up Grant, and take Destiny by the hand. Terri looks at me like I lost my mind but hurries to follow me out the door


	12. I just came to say I love you

You on set

scene. A deserted ware house in Kentucky. Dean is chained to the wall. Sam is laying in a heap on the cement floor, bloody and unconscious. You stand over top of him a knife in your hand. The look of uncaring across your face.

"y/hunters name)! I know you can hear me! You can fight this!" Dean begs you. You kick Sam and he moves slightly. You turn to face Dean. His lip is cut, and his left eye is swollen.

" Oh you are so right Dean-o She can hear you." you say smugly. "But she can't fight me, she's nothing more than a scared little mouse, hiding in her happy place." 

"I'm going to kill you." Dean hisses. You smile your evilest smile.

" Really? And here I thought you liked her. Lord knows she likes you. Why else would she agree to being my meat suit?" You say standing in front of him. You press the tip of the blade under his chin.

" The Dumb bitch... She should have just let me take you instead. But noo. She wouldn't put her dear hero in that position. Little did she know of course that I was going to kill you anyway, and now I get to use her to do it." You say with a chuckle. " Between you and me though, oh and almost dead Sammy here." you say turning to face the other Winchester. " She kind of enjoyed torturing that poor couple to death. Your girl is a bit of a freak." you say Kicking Sam again in the foot. 

"y/hn.... Listen to me... You can stop this!" Dean insists.

"Maybe she doesn't wanta stop, Maybe she enjoys it." You say. You squat down so that your close to Sam, and rock back on your heels. You twirl the knife in your hand. 

"You know it is rather a win, win, For me anyway." You say just watching Sam. " I get to Kill the Winchesters, and torture the little Winch of the Asshole who killed my Father. He always said, Good things come to those who wait.... Or was it Karma's a Bitch?" You say jamming the knife into Sam's leg. He cried out and you smiled.

" See he's not dead......yet." you say getting up.

" You.. Bitch I'm..." Dean starts.

"Yeah, yeah. Kill me. I know." you say rolling your eyes. 

" Dean?! Sam?!" A voice calls out from the hall way.

" We have Company. Looks like Garthy Poo has come to Join the party." you say smiling. " You'll excuse me Gentle men, while I go greet our guest." you say stepping out of the scene. 

" Garth!" Dean yells pulling on the chains.

" Cut. Nice. Alright, everyone take 20." Richard calls out. 

" Nice job y/n" He says smiling at you.

" Thanks." you say turning and heading off set.

Misha.

Terri pulled onto the set and parked next to my car.

" Daddy... Where' mommy?" Destiny asks from the back seat. 

" I'm not sure honey, We'll have to go find her." I say as I lift her out of her seat. I take her hand and we go inside our trailer only to find it empty. 

" She's not here." Destiny says.

" No she's not." I say sounding as disappointed as my child. We stepped out of the trailer to find Terri and Mark in a deep conversation. Terri Was holding Grant on her hip, and Mark was complimenting her on how good she was with kids.

" I like kids." Terri says.

" I can tell." Mark replied. 

" I really enjoyed the movie last night." Terri said. I stood there watching her, I had never seen her look so shy.

" I enjoyed the company.." Mark said. 

" Oh man really Mark?" I moaned. Terri blushed slightly.

" Da... Da" Grant said when he saw me. Terri turned and I approached them.

" She wasn't there." I say.

"y/n? I think she's in makeup." Mark tells me.

" Ok thanks. You got him?" I ask pointing to Grant.

" Yeah." She says. I scoop up Destiny and take off running to the make up trailer.

I practically slam through the door,

" Misha?" Jessica asks when she see's me. 

" I was told y/n was here." I say setting Destiny down. 

" You missed her, I think she went back on set." She tells me. 

" Damn.. Come on Destiny." I say.

" Hey leave her here with me, we can play dress up." Jessica says. 

" Would you like that?" I ask her. Destiny's ( y/hc) head bobbed up and down. 

" Ok be good," I say turning to leave. As I do I hear Jessica ask. 

" So you wanna be a princess?" 

" No A ZOMBIE!" Destiny shouted. Jessica laughed.

" OK Zombie it is." 

You.

Scene.

The Warehouse.

.

You Step around the corner to find Garth.

" Hey Garth you made it." you say.

" Yeah, well Dean said it was an emergency." He says eyeing you.

"It is... Well Sort of." you say walking toward him.

" So where are the guys?" He asks watching you closely.

" Around. Seems There was a Demon close by, We tracked it here but the son of a bitch got away from us" you say

" Really?" he asks 

"Yeah, guess you came all this way for nothing." you tell him. Garth stands in front of you a half smile on his face.

" Shoot, it's all good." he says.

" Truth is Garthy, I'm glad we have this time alone." You purr crossing the room to him. 

" And why's that?" He asks 

" So I can do something that I've wanted to do for a really long time." You say. You wrap on hand around the back of his head and pull him to you, pressing your lips hard against his. After a quick count to five He pulls from you.

" Your not y/n" he says.

" Ah shoot, you guessed." you say sweetly, starring into his eyes. You know that later special effects will turn your eyes black then back.

"Where are the guys?" he asks.

" Waiting." You say smiling. 

The scene ends and out of the corner of your eye you see Misha standing there watching you. Before you can think he rushes to you. 

"y/n..I have to talk to you." he says. The look on his face scares you a bit.

" The kids.. Are they ok?" you ask.

" Yes, their fine. But I'm not. I'm so sorry honey... I was stupid, and a jerk, and I love you so much..." he says.

" Misha...." you start but he interrupts you.

" No just listen. I should have just asked you what was going on.... Instead I let my imagination get away from me and not only did I end up hurting myself, Jensen, but my very best friend. If you'll forgive me I promise to never jump to conclusions again, and to just ask." he says holding your hand in his.

" It's all my fault Misha, I should have just told you. I mean I started to over and over again." you insist

" Let's not fight no more." he says.

" But I like fighting." you say. He looks at you strangely.

" Other wise how can we make up?" you tell him your eyes sparkling. He smiles his big smile at you and your heart melts.

"Will you kiss her already, so we can get back to work." Jensen calls out. You feel your face redden when you realize everyone is watching and listening to you.

"The man read my mine." Misha says as he pulls you in for a deep romantic kiss, as every one awes and claps.


	13. An Audience

Scene  
The Ware house, 

"You know Garth I hate that they brought you into this... You really are what they call Collateral damage." You say turning from him. Garth reaches into his coat and pulls out a small plastic bottle. 

" I mean, I really did try to talk Dean out of calling you. Well (y/hn) did... But the man is stubborn as hell. Of Course you know that." you say. ( you catch a glimpse of Misha watching you and you force yourself not to smile) You turn back to Garth. You raise your hand and the bottle goes flying. It hits the wall and the liquid spills out into a puddle on the floor. 

" Really, Holy water? Garth, man I thought we had an understanding." you say sarcastically.

"I understand your a damn demon." he says. You raise an eyebrow at him.

"You know. You could join me. Together we could rule these ass holes." you suggest walking to him. As you get closer it becomes apparent that he is unable to move. 

"No thanks." He says 

" What a shame. Oh well if you insist on doing things the painful way." you say. With the wave of your hand someone pulls the pulley and He goes flying across the room. 

" Hey!" a voice calls and you turn to find Dean and Sam, looking very beat up.

" How?" you ask confused.

" One thing you forgot bitch, Make sure the Winchesters are dead before you turn your back on them." Dean hisses. You growl low and raise your hand sending a hurt Sam against the wall. Dean's eyes widen in anger and he comes at you. You Grab him and pin him against the wall as if he weighed no more than a feather. He claws at your hand around his neck.

" She's crying.... Don't kill him.." you whine laughing.

" God she really has it bad for you... to bad could have been something special." you say. Dean's face begins to change color and he starts to pass out. Garth comes up behind you and strikes you with a metal pipe. You release Dean who slides from the wall. You turn to face Garth, anger flowing from your eyes.

" You dumb piece of shit." you hiss. Garth stumbles back as you raise your hand only to have something slap down on your wrist. You yelled as if it were burning you. Sam takes you down and clamps the other cuff on to you. 

" Get off me!" you yell. Sam flips you over and you spit at him.

" You filthy Human!" you hiss.

" Save it sweet heart. It's gonna be a long night." Dean says standing next to his brother. You laugh hysterically.

" What are you going to do? Kill her too? You can't force me out you God Damn idiots! She asked me in. Were one!" you hiss. 

Dean looks at you angry, but says nothing as he lifts you to your feet and drags you out the door toward the Impala, Garth and Sam right behind him.

When the scene was over you felt drained. Playing the bad guy always seemed to take a lot out of you. You smiled when you saw Misha watching you. 

" Hey How'd I do?" you asked.

" Amazing as always." he says as your eyes lock. 

" Really good y/n" you look up and see Terri with a sleeping Grant for the first time. 

" Terri? What are you doing here?" you asked.

" She and the kids gave me a ride. My car was here." you reminded him.

" Oh yeah." you say sheepishly. " Where's Destiny?" you ask.

" Here Mommy." you look to see your daughter completely done in makeup. Your eyes widened. 

"Oh my God Our daughters been infected!" Misha exclaimed. 

" No, not my De.. De" Jensen said sounding upset.

" What are we going to do?" you ask getting into it. 

" It's just pretend... Duh!" Destiny says. you all burst out laughing. 

"That's good. Because I don't think I'd like a zombie for a daughter." You say picking her up.

" I hope you don't mind." Jessica said 

" No she looks great." You tell her.

" To Great." Misha jokes.

"Hey Destiny, wanta come back to my Trailer? I think I might just have some brains in my freezer." Jensen says.

" Yes!" Destiny says wiggling to get down. You put her down and she takes Jensen's Hand. 

" Hey I want brains!" Jared calls as he follows after them. You laugh.

" Do you think he realizes what he said?" Terri asks. You Misha and Mark all shake your heads.

" No." you say in unison. 

" So what say we go join Uncle Jensen and sissy?" You asks Grant you had just woken up excited to see you. You take the baby from Terri as Misha wraps an arm around you an escorts you toward the trailers. Terri and Mark behind you.

 

That night...

You were the happiest you had been in days as you snuggled up next to Misha Casablanca playing on the T.V again. The kids were asleep and Terri was out yet again with Mark.

" I missed you." Misha whispers as he kisses your head.

" What?" you ask

"My dream. You were gone... And I missed you so bad I could feel it in my soul." He tells you.

"Well I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere." you say Kissing his lips softly. Misha kisses you back and lays you onto the couch,

" Misha, what if Terri comes home?" you ask.

" She Won't be back for some time." he says as he covers your mouth with his.

The Next day you and Misha were to work together for the first time in a while.

Scene 

The Bunker.

You are strapped to a chair. As Jensen reads the exorcism. You yell as if in pain. Then all of a sudden bust out laughing.

" I told you numb skull, You can't exorcise me if she asked me in... Duhh." you say. 

" Hey have you seen this trick?" You ask as he continues to chant. You take your foot and slam it into the floor with such force that Dean, Sam and Garth stop what there doing and look down at your foot. It is clearly broken. 

" Let's see how much she can take shall we?" you ask smiling.

You twist your shoulder and it pops out of the socket. 

" Wow that's gonna leave a mark." you say. 

"Stop it!" Sam yells. 

" That's funny, she's saying the same thing. Wanna hear?" you ask. They look at you, your head drops then you yell in pain.

" Dean... Help me..." you cry as tears fall.

"y/hn... Were trying to." Dean tells you.

"He's killing me dean, From the inside out... I can't take it anymore... Make him stop please...I'll do anything," you cry. Sam looks at you tears in his eyes. 

" Just hang on y/hn... Please." Sam says kneeling in front of you. " We'll figure this out." 

" No, he won't let me go, he says It's pay back... I didn't know... God I didn't know.. I thought I was helping when I..." you give a small yell and blood seeps from your lips.

" Jesus." Garth says.

" Just Kill me Dean.. Please.. Just kill me now... I can't take this anymore, it's the only way." you beg. Dean shakes his head, tight lipped and afraid to say anything. 

"Pease God Damn it!!!! Kill me!!!!!" you scream. Sam stands and backs away, as Dean stares down at you. 

"Come on man, Do the girl a solid and put her out of her misery already... If you love her half as much as she loves you, you would." you say changing back into the demon you. Dean turns and storms out followed by the others.

" I CAN DO THIS ALL MELLINIUM FELLAS!" you yell after them.  
end scene.

New Scene. 

Bunker library. Crowley, Dean, Sam, and Garth

" And tell me again why I care about your pet?" Crowley asks annoyed.

" Because I'll kill you if you don't." Dean says. Crowley looks at him bored.

"Oh Please, you need me right now, for that other little matter. If you were to kill me all your work will go right out the bloody window." he says picking a book off the shelf and thumbing through it before tossing it on the floor.

" Crowley, This is y/hn were talking about. You owe her." Sam says.

" I owe no one." he says sounding bored.

" Really? How about when she saved your damn ass from Lucifer?" Dean snaps. 

" I didn't ask her to do that." he says looking at them.

" No you didn't, but by God for what ever reason she see's the Good in you and chose to help." Sam says. Crowley chuckled.

" It wasn't my good nature she fell in love with boys." he says smugly. 

" Help her, or so help me God!" Dean hissed.

"Fine, I'm not guaranteeing anything, after all a deal is a deal, and if she let him I then he's own her for how ever long he wants." Crowley says. 

New scene.  
Bunker Dungun 

you are still in the chair but now you left eye is swollen and blood is coming from your nose. Crowley walks in followed by  
Dean, Sam and Garth,

" Damn, what a shame." Crowley coos 

" Ahhh it's Crowley, The king of hell. She just perked up when she saw you. Dirty little slut isn't she?" you say Crowley walks up to you grabs your chin and forces you to look at him.

" How about a kiss big boy?" you sneer. Crowley let's go of you and turns to the guys, 

" I can't help you." he says matter of fact like.

" What? You didn't even try." Garth says.

"That's not a Demon, it's a Mistake " He tells them.

" What are you talking about?" Sam asks.

" Your dealing with an nephilim. And she's really pissed off." Crowley says.

End scene 

After lunch Trevor one of the hands re hooks you up in the chair.

" cuffs aren't to tough?"; He asks.

" No." you say smiling.

" need anything?" he asks.

" Actually, is it just me or is it freezing?" You ask.

" I'll turn the heat up a bit." he says smiling.

" Thanks." you say. Misha walks up and smiles at you all tied up.

" You know This could go so many ways." he says 

" Oh really?" you say your eyes twinkling.

" Yeah, When was the last time I tickled you?" he says. Your mood goes from frisky to scared.

" Misha don't you dare. You know I hate when you do that!" you warn. 

" Alright. Places everyone." Richard calls. Misha gives you a wink then instantly he is gone and Cass is in his place.

Action.

"Selaphiel" Casstiel says.

" Who?" Dean, Sam and Garth say in unison.

"Selaphiel, the intercessor to god." Castiel says. 

" So he is an angel then, Crowley said it's a Nephilim" Dean says eyeing you.

"He's right" Cass says.

" So it's part Angel?" 

"Selaphiel was a mistake in the eyes of heaven, But my father took pity on her because of her mother. Gave her a place in our kingdom. Made her more Angelic like then human. But When her father was killed years back she went on a rampage. Disapeared."

" Why is she inide y/hn... What does she have to do with any of this?" Sam asks.

"Selaphiels father wasn't just a human, he was a hunter. He was hunting with Bobby singer when he was killed." Cass says

" Jesus so since y/n is Bobby's kid she's taking out on her." Dean hisses.

"Yes." Cass says.

" You should have told us Castiel." Sam says

" I told y/n, she asked me not to.. She thought she could give herself and everything would be fine. I tried to talk her out of it, tried to tell her that Sephial was in trust worthy. But y/hn wouldn't listen. Selaphiel is out for revenge she knew that the best way to hurt y/hn would be to make her watch you die. " Cass says.

" So how do we get him out of her?" Sam asks.

" I can do it... But the pain it will cause y/n will be drastic." He says. Dean looks over Cass's shoulder at your broken body 

" We don't have a choice." he says. The four men turn to face you.

Castiel grabbed you by the collar and looked deep into your eyes.

" Y/hn. I apologize" he said 

" Well, If it's not Uncle Cass. Long time no see," you say. Cass says nothing only presses his hand to your chest. You scream a blood curdling scream then close your eyes and go limp.

Finale.

You wake in your bed at the bunker. You slowly make your way out of the bed and down the hall as the Camera follows you. To look at you, no one would no what you had been put through, but from the inside you felt as if you had been hit by a bus. You make your way around the corner to where Dean and Sam sit reading.

"What time is it?" you ask softly. They both snap their heads up and look at you surprised. 

" You're awake. Thank God!" Dean says as he rushes to you and pulls you into a hug.

" Carefull, careful." you moan. He lets go and you smile. 

" It's good to see you up and about, do you remember anything?" Sam asks..

" yeah, actually I remember everything, up until Cass touched me." you say.

"Sorry about that we didn't really have a choice." Dean says.

" It's ok, I'm sorry For putting you all through that," you say.

" No, it happened and it's over." Dean says smiling at you.

" God I'm starved," you say.

" Well you have been out cold for almost a week." Sam says.

" What? Damn no wonder I'm hungry," you say.

" I'll go get you something." Sam says leaving you alone with Dean,

" Dean I said some things, Well Selpheal did,,, about how I feel towards you." you say awkwardly.

" Nothing I didn't already know." he says 

" What?" you ask sounding stunned, Dean says nothing as he puls you to him and kisses you passionately.

" And Cut! Nice job every one, that's a wrap." Richard called. You stand there looking at Jensen you and he had never had an online kiss before and it was a little off setting. Misha walked up to the two of you and draped an arm around you. 

" You know if this scene had taken place a few days ago I may have knocked your block off again." he teased. 

" I can see why you fell for her Misha, that was one hell of a kiss." Jensen says. Misha leaned in and whispered something to Jensen. Jensen looked at you and smiled.

" Really, I'll have to remember that for next time." He says laughing. " See you guys tonight at the Party." He says before walking away.

" what did you tell him?" you ask Misha

" Nothing, just guy talk," he says walking away.

" Misha! What did you tell him?!"You called as you chased after him.


End file.
